


Babysitter

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Silver Dragon [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Shura shows an unnatural talent for babysitting.





	Babysitter

“What happened next?” Kana asked, staring up at Shura, utterly captivated by his story.

“Then I- actually, I probably shouldn’t tell this story. Wouldn’t want to scare you.” Shura said, forcing back a smirk.

Although he loathed to admit it, he kind of enjoyed the attention he received from telling stories to the army’s younger generation. Seeing them enraptured by his past brought him a strange kind of peace to his life.

“Aww, come on! You can’t stop now.” Sophie begged. Some of the other children joined in and Shura pretended to give in.

“Alright, you win. So then I…”


End file.
